Once Bitten Twice Shy
by EarmuffedAmazon
Summary: Not to mention it’s a bit of a forbidden delight for her to banter with the boys, Dean especially. Something about her sticks in his craw, and although she’s sure she should be offended…she’s not.


**Once Bitten Twice Shy**

_This is an addition/missing scene for Red Sky at Morning. Loved that episode, by the way. Tow Fee… $150. Brown Bag….50 cents. Tux rentals…$200….Sam and the Cougar….Priceless. I don't own Supernatural, its characters, or in what seems to be a very unfortunate oversight, Jensen Ackles. This is pry a fortunate thing for everyone else, as I don't like to share._

Winchesters are a bit of a legend in the hunting world. They're smart, cagy, stubborn, manipulative, charming and infuriating as hell. Not to mention incredibly good looking. Papa Winchester taught his sons well and they're pretty good hustlers to boot. Bela counts herself lucky enough to have pulled one over them once. (The coy glances and the wiggling hips helped.) But the saying goes, "once bitten, twice shy" and while she's certainly confident enough in her own lying and misdirection _talents, _the less time Bela spends with them together, the higher the chance of success will be for her.

Bela doesn't _need _the Winchesters help to pull this heist off. But, they are talented criminals-a seamless, well oiled machine, and a near flawless team. They'll make it easier, especially with Gert's full cooperation. However, Bela finds the boys easier to manage and keep off balance when separated. They sniff out her bullshit faster when they're together, hence the convenience and practicality of being Dean's "date" for the evening.

Gert was practically beside herself in her eagerness to help them get into the museum, and, in Bela's opinion, salivated at the opportunity to have Sam as her arm candy. Nothing slightly disturbing about that…take that back, ew. Dean thought it was hilarious at least. Bela would admit it was amusing, but still, ew.

Not to mention it's a bit of a forbidden delight for her to banter with the boys, Dean especially. Something about her sticks in his craw, and although she's sure she _should _be offended…she's not. The look on his face when his car was "stolen" was…priceless. Something Bela took immense pleasure in. Panic attacks were not something that she'd pegged Dean for. Or for taking an inordinate amount of time to get dressed. Bela frowned in annoyance at the stairs. She was already dressed up…with somewhere to go. Just waiting on Dean. Where the bloody hell was he? She wants the job over with as soon as possible. Her buyer is not known for patience.

"What is taking you so long? Sam's already half way there…with his date." Bela let a smirk play at her lips. So…amusing.

"I'm so not okay with this!" came Dean's muffled protest from up the stairs.

"What are you, a woman? Come down already!" Bela wasn't surprised about the reluctance. He'd practically backpedaled out of the room when he saw that he'd be arriving in a "monkey suit" to get in the door. Ah typical. Blue collar Dean having strong objections to civilization. She wondered if he'd been born in leather and dirty denim. Mmmm…still a delectable thought.

And then…._Damn_. Bela was stunned by Dean Winchester of all people. Unconsciously straightening up, her focus seemed to sharpen as those long, muscular legs came into view. _Good. Lord._ The tux was an excellent fit. Dean was a very attractive man in dirty, ripped clothes and sly grin, but in this snug, well tailored tux, and candlelight highlighting his athletic, lean body and too beautiful face turned down in a petulant pout…well. Bela tried to stifle the groan caught in her throat, and it came out as more of a stuttering sigh. He really was too good looking for his own good or for hers for that matter.

She very much wanted to indulge in the urge to run her hands across those broad shoulders, down that muscular back and hang on to dear life to those lean hips. Yeah, that sounded good. Maybe tease the pads of her fingertips across the cheekbones, over the slight stubble of his beard down to the pouty lips. Good God. She was struck dumb with lust by Dean Winchester. Bela did a little mental shake as he stopped before her, looking acutely uncomfortable, arms slapping down by his sides.

"All right get it out. I look ridiculous." Dean muttered. Was the man insane? Many things he might be, but ridiculous looking he was not.

"Not exactly the word I'd use." The look of confusion was kind of….adorable. No. No. Sexy, not adorable.

"What?" His head was jutting forward, and the confusion marring his face deepened. While Bela's pretty sure her lust is showing she's got a job that needs getting done. However, if things work out relatively well…can't hurt to have a bit of a back-up plan. Mmmm. She'd love to back him up right now. Preferably against the far wall and press right in…

"You know when this is over, we should really have angry sex." And King of all things flirting and sex was surprised by her directness.

Looking equal parts confused, pleased, and offended he managed an indignant huff before crossing his arms uncomfortably and blurting out, "Don't Objectify Me."

_Oh, I'll objectify you all right. _There was a definite twist in his shoulders. Bela prides herself on her ability to read people, but with Dean it's sometimes a little muddled. But she thinks he's at least a little intrigued, if not outright interested, but resisting her advance. Probably because of that time she grazed Sam's arm with a bullet. So not a big deal. Bela couldn't help but glue her eyes to his ass as he pivoted and stalked out and called over his shoulder, "Let's Go."

Nice. Tight. Firm. Sweet Jesus, what an ass.

Bela would be all about the job while at the museum, but for now, on the way to the car, she'd indulge her "inner Gert" and outwardly ogle him. It wouldn't hurt her to put him off his game either. Bela smiled a sly, conniving grin as she started after him. She really hoped that he wouldn't be too angry with her after she snitched the hand of glory right out from under their noses. But, in fact…she hoped Dean would be just angry enough.

_So. First completed fic. A one-shot. And as much as I think Bela is a bitch, I kinda like her and her potential with Dean. It will be interesting to see how they work that out. Especially with the colt and the deal coming due. Ah, I'd enjoy the reviews! I'm open to constructive criticism. Thanks!_


End file.
